Into the Ninjago World/Reuniting with Nya
This is how Into the Ninjago World and Reuniting with Nya goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ryan, Crash, Batman and the others come out of a portal into Master Chen's arena Princess Odette: Are we ok? Nya: Guys! up to them Ryan F-Freeman: Nya!Nya Nya: Wasn't expecting to see you until the next season. Rigby (EG): Yeah. But where are we? Nya: You're in Ninjago. And you're on Master Chen's island. He doesn't like uninvited guests. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe not. Lloyd Garmadon: What do you mean "Maybe not". Sensei/Lord Garmadon: What Nya is saying is true. If Master Chen finds about you, he will capture you immediately. Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry. I signed us up in this contest. nods an spots Master Chen up on the throne Master Chen: Ladies and Gentleman, we have newcomers in the Tournament of Elements. We welcome you warmly with open arms. Cody Fairbrother: Hello. is given flowers from Skylor Thomas: That's nice. Batman: Cool. Jay and Cole saw them and Princess Ivy Kai (Ninjago): Get her! Ryan F-Freeman: WAIT! She's good now. Cole (Ninjago): How can you tell?! Crash Bandicoot: Ryan met her on Cybertron. Ninja put down their weapons and look at Princess Ivy as she waves her hand Cole (Ninjago): Anyways, we need your help. We have to find Zane. Ryan F-Freeman: And find the Golden Egg while you're at it. ninja nods Master Chen: Wait. I know that techno-organic. Clouse: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Who? Me? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. gasps Master Chen: Who's that chap next to you? holds a sign that says "That's my brother Cody. Element of Harmony." Cody Fairbrother: Why would you give me a title like that? Ryan F-Freeman: Because, this might be a time to think of a title for you, bro. Rigby (EG): Chen. This is my sister, Princess Odette. Batman: I'm Batman. waves at Odette and Batman Thomas: I'm Thomas A.K.A OpThomas Prime. Cody Fairbrother: And that's Gandalf, Optimus Prime, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings, Mal, Mike, Zoey, Crash, Wyldstyle, Gwen, Matau and others. laughs Master Chen: What a delightful surprise! More competitors for my Tournament of Elements! gasps Sci-Ryan: Look. I hope we can compete, Master Chen. Because we lost some friends along the way but we gained new ones. But I'm Ryan. I pick...to Griffin Turner him. Master Chen: Ok, Ryan.Griffin Turner You! Bring our guests.... UP to speed! Griffin Turner: Yes, Master Chen! Rainbow Dash: So you're the all-powerful Griffin Turner. Then I challenge you to a race. The one who is the speedyest wins. Ryan F-Freeman: Chen. Who's that guy with you? Master Chen: Oh, well, I'm glad you asked. Thought you would never do it. This is Clouse my personal assistant. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Clouse. I'm Ryan. waves at Ryan Master Chen: Turner, Element of Speed and Time, you're up. Let's see how our new friends fair. holds up three red cards then two then one and finally a green card Master Chen: No, no, no. Not like that. You have to fight. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. uses his magic to pull out a Keystone device out of the water starting horn blairs then Rainbow Dash and Griffin Turner start racing Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Princess Ivy and I'll go with the Ninja and scout if Zane is here or not. Matau. You go build three platforms for the Chroma Keystone. nods and does so while Ryan leaves with Princess Ivy and the ninja follow Matau T. Monkey: Let's see.the Chroma Keystone Three lights are yellow!? the Ninja, Ryan and Ivy are looking for Zane. One of Ivy's dragonflies flies around Kai's head, Kai swatting at it Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Kai. You need to be careful. These can erase memories. Kai (Ninjago): Hey, look, techno-organic, if I know my dragonflies, they are always normal and so these ones can be normal too. the dragonfly touches Kai and drains his memories Ryan F-Freeman: Kai could be wrong, Ivy. Kai (Ninjago): I want to know. Who's Zane? other Ninja look puzzled Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean who's Zane?? Jay: Can this princess tell us what these dragonflies do? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Princess Ivy can tell you, Jay. Princess Ivy: These dragonflies have the ability to drain memories when they touch something or someone. And that one may have touched your friend by accident. nods Ryan F-Freeman: There's more. If you get hit by these dragonflies so many times you don't remember your name. Kai (Ninjago): Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Just like in Princess Ivy's movie. in Master Chen arena Master Chen: laughs I could watch this race all night. Crash Bandicoot: We need to find something yellow. looks around to see Homer, Bart and Odette Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes